


Dank Meme Oneshots

by supertrash_lana



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Homestuck, LazyTown, Shrek, more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Karkat Vantas x Mike Wazowski, Multi, Nepeta Leijon x Milk carton SMii7Y, Ram Sweeney x Shrek, Swearing, Thomas Jefferson adopts Casey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrash_lana/pseuds/supertrash_lana
Summary: A mashup of dank stupid meme oneshots. Pls read if you like dank memes.





	Dank Meme Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I CAN WRITE BETTER THAN THIS STORY! xD 
> 
>  
> 
> PLS COLLAB IF U LIKE DANK MEMES

kerkat vantoos sat at his desk at MONSTOORS INCUAPORAETED (#notspons). he then saw the most bootiful green spherical creatoore he had evurr laid eyes on. mike wowzooski.  
"h-hi" kerkat stoottered.  
"oh. you. wat do u want u fuckin twat ass" mike wowzooski responded, annoyed with kerkat's presence. kerkat waz offended. his phavorite spherical green creatoore just called him a fuckin twat ass.  
"what did you call me??" kerkat wanted to cry.  
"B I T C H D I D I F U C K I N G S T U T T E R ?" wowzooski hiss like cat.  
"but wowzooski- bby- i luv u-" kerkat sobbed.  
"wat. wait. but i luv u 2" wowzooski confessed.  
"den y did u call me a fuckin twat ass?" kerkat wiped away his tears.  
"i am an anime tsundere weeaboo puss" mike wowzooski said.  
"o. ok. dats ok." kerkat said back.

 

THEN THEY GOD MARRIED AND GOT RUN OVER BY A CAR THE NEXT DAY THE END


End file.
